This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Conventional connectors include a connector body, lock projections, and either a primary lock reinforcement (PLR) or an independent secondary lock (ISL). The lock projections engage a rearward edge of terminals to retain the terminals in terminal cavities. Typically, the PLR and the ISL are adjusted to pre-set positions until the terminals are inserted into the terminal cavities, at which point the PLR and the ISL are independently moved to full-set positions. In its full-set position, the PLR engages the lock projections to prevent the lock projections from deflecting away from terminal cavities. In its full-set position, the ISL engages a rearward edge of the terminals to retain the terminals in the terminal cavities independent from the lock projections.
The decision to use a PLR or an ISL may depend on the type of terminal cavities in a connector and/or the type of application. A single connector may include both a PLR and an ISL. In this case, the PLR and the ISL must be independently moved when the connector is assembled or serviced, increasing the cost and complexity of the connector relative to conventional connectors.